


Guess How Much I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith is head over heels for his boyfriend and distance only makes the heart grow stronger.Basically Keith is super excited to see his boyfriend again after three months and gushes about how much he loves him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Guess How Much I Love You

Keith couldn’t believe it.

He was finally _here_

As the plane descended to land, he began vibrating with excitement, leg shaking and fingers tapping.

In only a few moments he’d get to see Lance. His beautiful, wonderful boyfriend. 

In the three months Keith had been gone, he’d thought of Lance every second of the day. It was really the only way he could endure the long and stressful hours under the Blade of Mormora.

His mission had been an emergency, one that Keith was absolutely necessary for. That’s what they told him anyway. He had argued, well, a bit more than argued. He’d nearly physically punched the poor employee who was burdened with telling him, begging for someone else to go. He didn’t want to be away from Lance for such a long time, especially since he wasnt allowed to even call him. But he was the only one with the skills and the experience to infiltrate and collect incriminating evidence against the evil and corrupt workings of Galra Empires. So he resigned himself to it, counting down the days until he returned and dreaming of being in Lances arms every night.

But now he was here. A full ninety one days since the last time he’d seen Lance. He remembered those last moments before he left, had burned them intro his mind. Their good bye hadn’t been a happy one. They’d both cried. A lot. Grasping onto each other like they’d die if they didn’t. And when Keith finally had to leave Lance, he tried to memorise every feature of him, from his smooth tan skin, to his short, soft hair, to his freckles, and to his beautiful, sad, dazzling blue eyes that were filled with tears before giving him one last kiss, pushing all his love into it, desperate for lance to _know, to know how much Keith loved him._

Luckily, Lance had understood, “I love you too, Keith,” giving a wobbly smile as they parted.

Keith had looked back to see Lance smiling with tears streamed down his cheeks waving goodbye to him. It took all his strength to turn around and keep walking.

Keith didn’t think he’d ever cried that much in his entire life. Maybe that was an exaggeration, but people had stared at him as he went through security and to his terminal. But he hadn’t cared, he couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to. He was going to let his emotions out _goddamit_.

Keith felt like tearing up a bit just thinking about that time. _God Lance must be rubbing off on him._ Keith never used to cry this much. He’d simply let his emotions bottle up and lash out every once and a while. He used to be so defensive, thinking it was inconceivable for someone to truly love him and care for him. But Lance stormed into his life, simply ignoring Keiths bitey remarks and moody temper, knowing that it was simply a defense mechanism. Bit by bit, Lance opened him up to a world that wasn’t perfect, but one where he could be happy and enjoy living. 

The plane had now landed, and butterflies exploded through Keith’s chest making him feel light and nervous. Time seemed to go faster. He was _so close._ Every step was one step forwards towards Lance and he couldn’t stop his excitement, he was _buzzing,_ grinning so hard his cheeks hurt.

Keith walked as fast as humanly possible and in record time he went through security and collected his suitcase, walking as quickly as possible to the pick-up section.

And there he was.

Lance. 

His eyes were flickering through the crowd of people, obviously trying to locate Keith, hopeful in their search. And when he did, his face lit up brilliantly, mouth smiling, dimples showing and eyes crinkling. He was more beautiful than Keith remembered.

They crashed into each other hard, having both basically having sprinted towards each other. Perhaps it was all a little over dramatic. But this was Lance, and he deserved a bit of theatrical romance after their time apart.

They were both a bit hysterical in the way they embraced, it was all hearts beating, hands holding, and mouths giggling. Lance wouldn’t stop covering Keith’s face with kisses saying thing like “_Dios, I missed you,” “I love you so much, fucking hell,” _ and _“You have no idea how much shit I had to deal with, I literally couldn’t go one night without dreaming about you and waking up with the biggest hard-on of my entire lif-” _

Keith cut him off, laughing a little, kissing him. Their first in ages. It hurt a bit more than he imagined it would be, their enthusiasm causing their teeth to clink roughly together. But it quickly became softer, gentler as they simply enjoyed each other, lips brushing ever so lightly. Keith felt like he was in heaven.

Lance was the one to break it off and Keith went to stubbornly kiss him again but was stopped by a smiling Lance.

“Nuh-uh, sorry babe, but we’re gonna have to wait until we’re somewhere a _little _ more private before _this _ can go on,” raising his eyebrows up and down, suggestively.

Keith rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.

“I suppose we should get going then, I mean,” Keith pointedly looked at Lance with a small smirk, “You wouldn’t want to traumatise these poor people anymore with your loud crying like last time.”

Lance gawked in shock, “How could you? My own boyfriend! Betraying me! I don’t see him for 3 months and _this _ is the way he treats me! Besides!” He rounds onto Keith, eyes squinted and finger pointed accusedly, “You’re being a bit hypocritical, I’m pretty sure it was _you _who was clinging to _me _ your snotty face all of my good shirt! And refusing to let go!”

“God Lance, gross. There’s no way that happened.”

“Oh my god, you absolute liar!” Lance was flapping his arms now, “I can’t believe I miss you!”

Lance always pretended to be insulted by Keith, and maybe he was when they first met. But the way his eyes were lit up now told a different story.

Keith and Lance ’argued’ like that all the way to the car pack carpark, hand in hand. 

This was familiar to them. This felt right.

And as they drove home, Keith couldn’t help but just stare appreciatively at Lance at the wheel. The sun was setting, bathing Lance’s already bronze features in a golden glow, highlighting the blueness of his eyes as he continued to speak excitedly to Keith. Keith felt a bit bad, Lance was telling him something about a new food making robot Pidge and Hunk had made while Keith was gone, that usually Keith would be really interested in, but all Keith could focus on now was the pink of Lance’s mouth.

Did Lance not realise how distracting he was? God, the idiot.

Lance made Keith feel so warm and safe and happy. He had missed him _so much._

How could Keith have been so lucky? What did he do in his past life that brought Lance to him?

Keith didn’t know the answer. But as they continued down the road to home, Keith decided he was going to try to hold onto Lance for as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! I really hoped you enjoyed it and that it didn’t seem like it ended too abruptly. I was really worried Keith and Lance seemed really OOC, and that the reason for Keith being away for so long was crap. This is my first fanfic ever so I’m still not sure of the pacing, or dialogue.. or anything really haha but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> And btw any comment would make my heart explode in the best way possible.


End file.
